writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:The Hunger Games Girl/Give this a Chance (writing competition)
Give this a Chance I look around me. The new high officiency technology that I hate. How much it bugs me and makes me twitch at just the thought of it. Why do we live in a world where caring and love don't matter anymore? There was a place where it existed. No one is married, no one loves, all they do is sit and work on computers or cell phones all day and I hate it. My friend—which is what we call people we work with— tries to tell me to give it all a try but I won't. I'm trying to win back what used to be before all this technology. I think I'm the only one who has feelings anymore. My 'friend', well I have a little crush on him, but he's more like a robot than an actual human being. "Come on, Leria. We have to work. We have to develop technology." He says hollowly, but only I notice because I'm the only one who talks with feeling anymore. They would feel something if they could. "But, Wes, don't you think we should care about something other than work once in a while? Shouldn't we actually talk to each other in more than just a hollow tone?" I ask him and he looks at me with no expression on his face at all. I sigh and walk to work. Everyone else just takes the hover-bus, but I like the old fashioned way. When I get there I got to my station next to Wes and start working on a robot. "Now switch the blue wire with the red wire." A voice booms hurting my ears. I do as it instructs and switch the wires. "Now you may go." She says and we all walk out. I walk back to my house and sit on the front porch. Wes comes over to me and sits down. He still has that same blank expression and I sigh. As long as I never make a difference he'll always be that way. I turn my head to examine him and he catches me staring. "About what you said this morning. About talking in more than a hollow tone. I don't know what you meant." He says and I look at him and smile. "Are you trying to ask me a question?" I ask him and he nods a little nod, but he's starting to show a little emotion and it makes me smile. "Yes." He says and I smile. "I meant maybe we could actually feel something in our hearts. Not nothing. We have those nerves in our brain to make us feel sad when we're hurt, or make us feel bad when we've hurt a friend. They make us love each other, or make us mad at each other, or sad. Do you get it now? At least a little?" I ask him and I think I see him smile a real genuine smile and I smile even bigger. "I get it, Leria. Now we need to tell everyone else." He says with a real tone of disbelief in his voice. I hug him and we walk around town telling people to give emotion and feelings a chance. Category:Blog posts